Amor es igual a odio como odio es igual a amor
by Sweetkill
Summary: Craig no puede descifrar sus sentimientos por Kenny, quien, una vez en el pasado ya lo lastimo...
1. Chapter 1

**Porfavor dejen reviews si les gusta :D **

**Sugerencia de Soundtrack: watch?feature=endscreen&v=85o7cEsb4ug&NR=1**

**No se si hacer mas caps o que sea un oneshot, ustedes díganme si prefieren mas capítulos…. REVIEWS POrFAVOR :3**

-Que quieres ahora McCormcik?.- pregunto con rudeza el pelinegro que fumaba con delicadeza un cigarrillo.

¿Qué debía decirle? Kenny no sabia por donde comenzar a hablar, podía sentir el frio odio del chico que estaba mirándolo indiferentemente desde la parte superior del basurero. El joven pelinegro del gorro azul lo miraba esperando una respuesta, Kenny sabia que si no le daba una, el joven Tucker le rompería la nariz de un puñetazo. El rubio sabia que Craig no estaba muy contento con su presencia. ¿Cómo Kenny podía iniciar una conversación de esa manera? Craig podía darle el avión con gran facilidad, en otras palabras, podría batear a Kenny McCormick y disfrutarlo completamente. Kenny quería revivir algo que el mismo había matado, buscaba algo que el mismo perdió y suplicaba por tener de vuelto lo que el mismo elimino.

Craig lo fulmino con la mirada, ¿Qué hacia el rubio aquí? ¿Qué quería de el? Craig lo único que quería de McCormick era verlo sufrir, era todo lo que Craig quería… ah! Y que Kenny se marchara de su vida y dejase de molestarlo. A Craig le dolía tanto verlo y el dolor se transformaba en una poderosa ira basada en un odio. Quería patear a McCormick, decirle que se fuera al carajo hasta que llorara de la frustración…pero Craig también quería que a pesar de estar golpeando al rubio para descargar su ira, este solo forzara sus labios en un apasionado y tierno beso. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué no puede tener sus sentimientos claros? Quiere patearle el culo y a la vez escucharlo decir que le quiere.

Craig odiaba tanto a Kenny! Craig amaba tanto a Kenny! Esos sentimientos eran tan potentes que Craig no podía decidirse por uno, ambos existían en su corazón y lo estaban absorviendo ene se momento. Kenny estaba ahí, con la mirada perdida como si estuviera buscando que decir. Mas le valía decir algo coherente y no cagarla como siempre. Porque Craig juraba que si decía alguna pendejez, lo golpearía hasta que Kenny muriese una vez mas. Quería verlo llorar para después abrazarlo. Consolarlo para después derrumbarlo. No podía continuar mas, no quería que el único chico que lo había hecho llorar y vuelto su vida un tanto miserable siguiera frente a el con esa cara de inocencia que una vez, Craig había adorado.

Kenny trago saliva, listo para enfrentarse al chico que una vez lo había amado y ahora lo odiaba…

-Discúlpame…- suplico mirando a los ojos de Craig que solo expresaban odio.

¡¿DISCULPARLE?! TUVO MUCHO TIEMPO PARA PEDIR DISCULPAS, ¿Por qué las pedía ahora…? Craig tenia ganas de llorar, pudo sentir como sus ojos se volvían cristalinos y también tenia ganas de gritarle a McCormick que se fuera a follar a su mamá. Quería batear a McCormick pero una parte suya, la que aun seguía amando al rubio, quería que lo tomara de la nuca, le plantar aun salvaje beso y le digiera con el aliento entrecortado que lo perdonaba. Craig solo miro a McCormick mientras inhalaba mas humo de su cigarrillo, ahora era el pelinegro quien tenia el poder en sus palabras. Kenny estaba ahí, mirándolo como un el chico hambriento que era, ¿Qué debía hacer? Facilmente podría lanzarle el cigarrillo a su cara y decirle que se joda, que el ya no lo quería y que ahora le odiaba. Una mentira envuelta en verdad. ¿Enserio lo odiaba? Si ¿Enserio lo amaba? Si. Craig Tucker exhalo el humo y fulmino a Kenny con la mirada.

-Jodete, tuviste mucho tiempo para pedir perdón y arreglar las cosas.- dijo Craig y pudo saborear cada detalle de la expresión de Kenny. Le dio otra calada de su cigarrillo.- Ya estoy harto de lo nuestro.- sentencio.

Era cierto. Craig estaba harto! ¡Completamente harto! El había abierto sus sentimientos, listo para entregarlos al rubio para luego enterarse que el ¡ya no tenia ni un jodido interés en el! Craig nunca se había permitido querer a alguien de una manera tan desesperada pero tan sincera y cuando lo hizo, lo único que recibió fue la peor de la decepciones. Fue como si de pronto, todo su mundo se volviera frío y vacío. Todas las rosas negras se marchitaron y la luna se pudrió. Sus ojos jamás derramaron tantas lagrimas, de echo, Craig nunca se permitio estar triste por McCormick; nunca se permitió derramar una lagrima por el. "Eso es de maricas débiles" se había dicho meintras una gran frustración le llenaba. Quería golpear todo, quería simplemente sacar su ira. Estaba molesto. Quería gritarlo. Estar encerrado en alguna celda y poder gritar si limites, gritar que odiaba al rubio hasta llorar. Pero, Craig nunca se permitió aquello, se guardo todo, no dejaría que aquellos sentimientos salieran de el. Debía ser indiferente, fingir que realmente no le importaba el rubio.

Fingir fue lo que mataba al pelinegro a diario, la falta de interés en las palabras eran un grito de auxilio. El solo quería que alguien le preguntara, que alguien le obligara a sacar todo lo que llevaba guardado. Que alguien se ofreciera a ayudarlo. No le daba igual lo que pasara con el rubio como tanto decía, decía aquellas cosas porque Craig quería que eso fuera cierto. Craig quería creer en sus palabras. "Me da igual", tres palabras que ocultaba una frustración y tristeza tremenda. Una manera de descargar parte de su odio. Craig seria indiferente respecto a Kenny, ya que, el mismo rubio le enseño una cosa, quienes logren entrar a tus sentimientos solo dejaran un rastro de color rojo y lleno dolor.

-Craig mira…- comenzó a hablar Kenny, su voz sonaba insegura e incluso había comenzado a tartamudear.

-Lárgate.- contesto Craig girando su cabeza, no quería verlo mas. Craig le dio otra calada a su cigarrillo, fumar realmente le calmaba.

Kenny sintió una terrible punzada en su corazón, estaba a nada de comenzar a llorar. Realmente se arrepentía de haber hecho sentir al pelinegro. Aunque… Kenny tenia que admitir que, Craig, tenia todo el derecho de detestarle y ya no querer nada de él. Kenny solo le había enamorado para después olvidarlo y volver a acostarse con cualquier chica de tetas grandes que se le cruzara. No se dio cuenta del daño que le hizo Craig. Kenny seguía sin comprender porque había actuado así, nunca había sentido lo que había sentido por Craig y el mismo había echado absolutamente todo a la basura. Fue el quien mato lo que había entre los dos. ¿Por qué? Ni el chico inmortal podía responderse aquella pregunta. Pero lo que si podía responderse era esto ¿Haria todo por arreglar las cosas?

-No hasta que me escuches.- exigió el rubio con tanta seguridad que Craig se sorprendió y volteo a verlo al instante con el cigarrillo colgando de sus labios.

Craig frunció el ceño y miro con odio al rubio.

-En verdad lo lamento, Craig. No sabes como me arrepiento…

-Apuesto a que ni siquiera sabes la razón por la cual pides perdón.- gruño Craig. No quería escuchar nada de Kenny, estaba a punto de golpearlo.

-Craig! Claro que la se! Fue un pendejo al solo ilusionarte para después dejarte en el olvido. Pero fui un mayor idiota al no darme cuenta del error que cometí.- Kenny hablaba de una manera madura, Craig nunca espero que Kenny manejara esto con madurez. Creía que solo se escudaría con que se frustro con sus muertes y con tener que cuidar a Karen.

Craig apoyo sus manos en el basurero y se empujo hacia adelante con suficiente fuerza para bajarse sin un raspón. Estaban en un callejón por las afueras de la ciudad. El lugar donde Craig va a fumar y a estar a solas, como siempre ha estado.

-Jodete. Ni siquiera me das razones para perdonarte.- las palabras de Craig estaban envueltas en una ira y odio que hizo que Kenny sintiera como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.

-Te dare una ahora.- Kenny se armo de valor, estaba listo para hacer todo para recuperar al chico que una vez tuvo y perdió de las peores maneras. Dio un paso adelante.- Porque te quiero.

Kenny con una rapidez extrema, aprovechando la coloración de Craig, lo tomo con fuerza de la nuca y lo jalo hacia el. Juntando sus labios con los de él. Fue beso presionado. Un beso robado. Craig al inicio quedo petrificado. McCormick no tenia derecho para hacerle eso, ¿Qué se creía? No podía andar besando a todo aquel que quisiera sin consecuencias. Craig abrió los ojos como platos solo para ver como Kenny disfrutaba el invadir su boca con su lengua. Pero Craig termino con aquel placer al plantarle un fuerte puñetazo en su mejilla izquierda, tan fuerte fue, que derrumbo a Kenny.

Los ojos de Craig se inundaron en lagrimas, estaba molesto y conmovido. Solo quería matar a Kenny, matarlo por hacerlo sentir de esta manera, matarlo por el simple hecho de que Craig aun lo amaba. Craig no pudo resistirlo mas y se lanzo sobre Kenny, se sentó sobre el y comenzó a lanzar puñetazos mientras que de sus ojos brotaban feroces lagrimas, finalmente lloraba por su amor Kenny McCormick.

-JODETE! ¡JODETE! ¡JODETE!.- Craig gritaba, mas bien, chillaba mientras lanzaba puñetazos que cada vez disminuían en fuerza. Kenny solo podía cubrirse el rostro y derramar una cuantas lagrimas al ver a Craig de esa manera.

Craig solo estaba sacando todo, no podía contenerse mas; solo pensaba en que Kenny se jodiera y en lanzar mas golpes. Kenny solo podía pensar en defenderse, en suplicar que no muriera a manos de su amado. Tenia que darle una verdadera razón a Craig, mas que una razón, tenia que darle _sus_ razones, describirle como se sintió el durante ese periodo. No podía dejar al chico sin respuestas. No quería ver como Craig finalmente descargaba los sentimientos que se había guardado durante mucho tiempo.

-¡Craig! Por favor compréndeme un poco.- ahí venían las escusas. Craig lloro con mas fuerzas y sus golpes aumentaron en velocidad- Justo cuando te dije que te quería, justo esa misma tarde….- sus golpes comenzaron a disminuir junto al llanto. Kenny sabia que hacia lo correcto, lo correcto para el, lo correcto para Craig, lo correcto para un nosotros.- Kevin huyo de casa.

Craig freno los golpes y quedo asombrado. Kenny seguía cubriéndose el rostro, quería asegurarse de que los golpes habían cesado.

¿Kevin… habia huido?¿Porque no le dijo? ¡Craig estaría encantado de haberle ayudado! Los problemas de Kenny se habían vuelto sus problemas cuando este se enamoro perdidamente de el. La frustración y todos los sentimientos que Craig traía en su interior no se desvanecieron, solo disminuyeron, había comprensión ahora en su interior pero eso no significaba que Craig podía perdonarle. Kenny pudo haberle dicho… Pero no lo hizo. Esto no arreglaba las cosas, solo daba respuestas. No cambiaba el daño que ya estaba hecho en Craig.

Kenny se apoyo en sus codos, traía un ojo morado y miraba a Craig en busca de respuestas… no… miraba a Craig en busca de compasión. Kenny realmente quería recuperarlo. Craig tenia los ojso rojos y las mejillas envueltas en lagrimas. Kenny comenzó a llorar en silencio. El mismo había ocasionado esto. Le dolía haberle confesado la verdad, le dolía que pudo haberlo hecho antes y todo, absolutamente todo, estaría mejor. Craig no tenia la culpa de que Kevin se marchara y sin embargo, Kenny lo había hecho cargar con las consecuencias.

-Perdón.- era lo único que Kenny podía decir. Tenia un poco morado y el labio un poco hinchado y sangrando.

Craig bajo la mirada y lloro. Detestaba llorar. Tenia los dientes apretados, no quería llorar pero no podía evitarlo. Llorar estaba prohibido para Craig Tucker.

-Pudiste haberme dicho.- gruño entre dientes.

Tenia razón.

-Lo se… Craig enserio lamento haberte hecho sentir así.- continuo Kenny con la voz mas pasiva que tenia. Una voz cansada pero sincera.- Solo quiero que me perdones, porque en verdad te quería, nunca te mentí sobre eso. Te sigo queriendo y no sabes cuanto lamento haberte alejado de mi vida cuando mas te necesitaba…

Craig lloro aun mas y se armó de valor para mirar el rostro lleno de moretones de Kenny. Lo miro. Sus ojos azules lo miraban en busca de compasión y tres pequeñas lagrimas se deslizaban sobre sus mejillas. El también había sufrido. Craig en verdad quería a Kenny, aquel rostro tan sincero y tan lastimaron hicieron que toda la ira dentro de Craig encontrara su extinción. Kenny no tenia la culpa, simplemente no hizo lo correcto y el que pago consecuencias fue Craig, pero el podía ver, podía escuchar también, que Kenny realmente se arrepentía de haber actuado así.

Así que él se levanto limpiándose con la manga de su sudadera los ojos; detestaba llorar y mas enfrente de alguien. Pero… Craig realmente necesitaba sacar esa ira. La ira y resentimiento jamás habrían muerto dentro de él porque ahí era donde se alimentaban, pero al sacarlas, murieron al instante. Craig se dio cuenta que el pudo haber actuado mejor, pudo haberse acercado a Kenny sin vergüenza y tratado de arreglar todo. Tratar de ver el dolor que el rubio ocultaba. El también se equivoco y pago la consecuencia del error de ambos.

Kenny se levanto con dificultad y limpio el hilo de sangre que salía de sus labios partidos. Le sonrió a Craig. El joven lo miro aun con enojo, aunque Kenny hallo eso extremadamente adorable, era la manera de actuar de Craig, quien no se atrevía a mirarlo a la cara. Sus mejillas estaban coloradas y sus labios fruncían el ceño. Craig lucia extremadamente adorable. Kenny lo miro fijamente hasta que la mueca se transformo en una diminuta sonrisa y Craig volteo a verlo.

-Lamento haberte golpeado.- se disculpo en un gruñido.- Te puedo invitar una cerveza para compensarte…- dijo todavía sin mirar a Kenny a los ojos, estaba un tanto avergonzado, todavía asimilaba las cosas.

-Mejor quédate a mi lado.- sonrió Kenny tomando suavemente la mano de Craig. Este se sobresalto y volteo a verlo con un brillo en sus ojos negros como la noche. El día y la noche se encontraron y se habían entrelazado. Era el atardecer.- Así me siento mejor.- sonrió Kenny.

Craig le devolvió la sonrisa. Después de mucho tiempo, lo imposible había sucedido, Craig podía ser feliz a lado de Kenny y Kenny podía ser feliz a lado de Craig.


	2. Atardecer

**Antes de leer este fic porfavor vean este video**

***** ** watch?v=oZQ4-WWKPJI**

**Perdón por la tardanza pero ando realmente ocupada, espero que les guste c:**

El humo se disipo cuando el viento se lo llevo, tal vez el olor a cigarrillo no era el mejor pero de alguna manera Kenny hallaba el humo del cigarrillo bastante hipnotizante. Pero lo que mas hipnotizaba al rubio era la manera en que Craig inhalaba suavemente el humo, fumar parecía venir en la naturaleza del pelinegro que estaba sentado a lado de él. Si Craig no fuera el que estaba sentado a lado de él, con una cerveza barata en la mano sobre un basurero, Kenny no hallaría esta escena romántica. Solo el pelinegro volvió los momentos mas extraños en los momentos mas extraños _y _románticos. Por eso lo quería tanto. Su indiferencia volvía loco a Kenny, lo forzaba a no usar los típicos trucos que Kenny usaba con las chicas estúpidas que se encontraba en la calle. Craig no era tan fácil como una pasita, Craig era el gran tesoro que Kenny había hallado pues era un gran logro haber conquistado al pelinegro, quien, según Kenny nunca había tenido un enamoramiento en alguien mas.

Le dio otro trago a la cerveza barata que Craig le había ofrecido justo después de haberlo golpeado. Kenny descubrió que Craig tenía una nevera llena de cerveza barata escondida dentro del contenedor de basura donde ahora estaban sentados. Craig pasaba demasiado tiempo aquí y lo mas extraño de todo, Craig se sentía mucho mas cómodo en este callejón apartado que en su casa. Era como la guarida secreta del pelinegro, guarida secreta que ahora compartía con el rubio que hacia menos de diez minutos despreciaba con toda su alma.

-Entonces…- empezó a decir Kenny para captar la atención del pelinegro quien volteo a verlo al instante.

Se miraron por un largo rato, los ojos de Craig eran negros o mas bien un café bastante oscuro que fácilmente podría confundirse con el negro y los ojos de Kenny eran tan azules como el cielo. Ambos tan profundos, era algo que Kenny adoraba de Craig, su mirada profunda y desafiante, difícil de complacer.

-Perdona por haberte golpeado, ¿okey?.- dice Craig entre dientes y moviendo su cabeza para mirar a la cerveza que descansa ahora entre sus piernas.

Kenny sonrió ante la reacción de Craig, sabia que al pelinegro en cierto sentido le costaba disculparse pues era un ser muy orgulloso. Kenny realmente aprecio el esfuerzo de Craig, era un tanto tierno verlo de esa manera.

-No hay problema, me lo merecía.- sonrió Kenny. Craig le devolvió la sonrisa sin mirarlw a la cara.

Otro silencio hubo entre ellos, no era incomodo, era como uno de esos necesarios que llevan paz a los involucrados. La brisa paso y sacudió la melena de Kenny que estaba al aire libre mientras que solo movió las puntas del cabello lacio de Craig. Craig volteo a verlo apenas la brisa se marcho a otro a lugar.

-¿Por qué no te defendiste? Digo, podrías haberme devuelto el golpe.- Craig… siempre tan neutral e indiferente. Kenny adoraba aquello.

El rubio rio, Craig realmente no sabia porque no le había devuelto los golpes, era verdaderamente cómico que Craig no se diera cuenta de ese tipo de cosas. Craig le frunció el ceño a Kenny, no le gustaba que se rieran de él y mucho menos que supieran algo que el no.

-¿De que te ríes?- gruño Craig frunciendo el ceño.

Kenny volteo a verlo con una sonrisa tan blanca como las nubes.

-De nada… Solo…Nunca te golpearía a ti.- Kenny paso una mano por la fría mejilla de Craig y este le dio un manotazo cuando este trato de hacer esta caricia. Kenny rio un poco mas, Craig en verdad era difícil de complacer y aquello le agradaba a Kenny.

Kenny miro fijamente al pelinegro y con sigiles y suavidad tomo la mano derecha del chico de cabello oscuro. Su mano era tan fría como la piedra. Craig miro su mano envuelta en la blanca pero sucia mano del rubio que le sonreía como si todo en ese momento fuera paz. Craig le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

-De echo planeaba hacer el peace-dance*- dijo Kenny soltando la mano de Craig y pasando sus brazos detrás de su nuca para recargarse en la pared. Craig lo miro confundido, una parte de el quería reírse pero su curiosidad le ganaba, quería saber porque Kenny no lo intento. El rubio era un idiota, ¿Por qué no intento el peace-dance entonces?.- Pero conociéndote, sabia que me pegarías aun mas duro.

Craig comenzó a reírse pero también de pronto sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas y aparto la mirada. ¿Cómo Kenny podía saber como reaccionaria? Eso frustro un poco a Craig en el sentido bueno, es decir, de una manera tierna. Volteo a ver a Kenny y le dio un suave puñetazo en el hombro, de esos que se dan entre carnales. Kenny rio ante eso, Craig se ruborizo aun mas y trataba de ocultar su inminente sonrisa.

Inmediatamente justo cuando el peso de Craig lo empujaba un poco hacia la izquierda, Kenny puso el signo de paz en ambas manos, las subió a la altura de su cara y comenzó a moverlas en pequeños círculos mientras sonreía de una manera graciosa y decía "ti-ti-ri-ri-ti". Craig no pudo evitarlo, rio aun mas y comenzó a darle mas débiles puñetazos al ante brazo de Kenny. Era realmente divertido ver a Kenny con una sonrisita similar a la de troll face y canturreaba de una manera pegajosa "ti-ti-ri-ri-ti". De alguna manera, Craig hallaba este gesto estúpido en algo realmente adorable.

Craig comenzó a aumentar sus leves "empujones" y Kenny no dejaba de hacer el peace-dance, aquello realmente alegraba a Craig de alguna extraña manera. Vaya que Craig era un chico extraño. Pero el pelinegro al aumentar sus empujoncitos comenzaba a acercarse cada vez mas al rubio que solo tarareaba "ti-ti-ri-ri-ti" mientras movía sus símbolos de paz. Tantos eran los golpes de Craig que Kenny estaba totalmente inclinado a la izquierda, apoyándose en su codo izquierdo pero seguía bailándole a Craig. Le gustaba ver al pelinegro ruborizado y Kenny había hallado la manera de lograrlo. Aquello hacia que de alguna manera, Craig sintiera "maripositas en el estomago" o mejor dicho, como había una cálida sensación dentro de el y como su estomago se comprimía poco a poco. De alguna manera Craig hallaba aquello como un gesto romántico, la comedia podía ser algo romántico para un ser tan indiferente con Craig. Sus risas significaban que su corazón latía demasiado rápido y no podía contenerlo y aquella mirada se había ablandado. Siempre era tan fría como una piedra y ahora, Kenny podía ver autentica felicidad plasmada en los ojos negros de Craig.

Después de un rato de recibir manotazos cada vez mas suaves pero mas rápidos de parte de Craig, Kenny termino recostado boca arriba en el contenedor de basura y tenia a Craig sobre el dándole suaves manotazos con los ojos cerrados. Se veía hermoso el joven pelinegro. Traía los ojos cerrados y lucia similar a una figurilla japonesa. Traía una sonrisilla y le daba suaves golpes mientras Kenny cada vez era menos capaz de seguir con su peace-dance. Así que cuando Kenny se dio cuenta que era incapaz de seguir haciendo su bailecito, reunió toda la seguridad dentro de su mismo y rápidamente, se inclino un poco hacia arriba, tomo a Craig del cuello de su camiseta y lo jalo hacia el, plantándole un dulce beso en los labios.

Craig al inicio quedo con los ojos totalmente abiertos mientras que Kenny disfrutaba cada centímetro del interior de la boca de Craig. El rostro de Craig se volvió rosado y podía sentir como su boca estaba presionada contra le del rubio; quien, ahora mismo le estaba introduciendo la lengua sin permiso alguno. A Craig le gusto y poco a poco fue relajándose, ya que al inicio estaba muy tenso y petrificado cual estatua. Poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos y poco a poco Kenny fue soltando el cuello de su blusa. Craig paso sus manos por la melena de león que poseía el rubio, era sorprendente como esta podía estar tan sedosa cuando a lo mucho recibía cuatro lavadas por semana.

A Kenny le encanto sentir las manos de Craig atreves de su cabello, pero lo que mas le encantaba era aquel sabor particular a cerveza barata mezclada con cigarrillos que tenia la boca de Craig. A Kenny lo volvía loco ese sabor, el sentir los labios de el junto a los suyos moviéndose en perfecta sincronía, es algo que jamás podría remplazar. ¿Cómo pudo alejarse del pelinegro? Kenny se arrepentía de haberlo hecho. Los labios de Craig parecían estar pulidos y sus besos eran como el tacto del terciopelo. Tan vacío pero tan cálido. Era genial que sus labios encajaran, era como si estuvieran bailando sobre las estrellas. Al inicio Craig estaba totalmente tenso y conforme se había ido relajando, Kenny pudo hacer mejor su trabajo hasta que el pelinegro comenzó a seguirle la corriente. Hasta que hicieron una hermosa sincronía.

Craig no era quien controlaba sus movimientos, el no pensaba, era como si solo pudiera sentir. No pensar, no razonar, solo sentir y disfrutar el momento. Algo que el pelinegro nunca se había permitido era dejar de pensar, no razonar pero ahora mismo, estaba rompiendo una de sus reglas mas valiosas. ¡Había esperado demasiado! Desde meses enteros ansiaba probar la boca de McCormick y ahora mismo la estaba saboreando. Craig tenia cuidado en no pasar sus manos por los moretones de McCormick, los cuales ya se habían comenzado a deshinchar. Aun seguían rojos pero la hinchazón había bajado notablemente. Craig se arrepentía de haber lastimado a Kenny, el chico pobre que parecía fuerte por fuera cuando en realidad es un ser muy frágil. Craig solo podía verlo como un pequeño cuyo rubio que rogaba por comida y afecto, ese era Kenny. Un cuyo necesitado, alguien que necesitaba un abrazo y alguien que le digiera cuanto lo apreciaba, Craig estaba dispuesto a saciar todas las necesidades del rubio. Kenny lo necesitaba, Craig no se había dado cuenta cuan solo había estado el rubio, él lo quería y Kenny lo necesitaba.

Poco a poco los besos se hicieron mas lentos y tiernos, cada vez usaban menos lenguas y las caricias entre ellos comenzaban a cesar. Kenny solo sostenía la espalda de Craig y el pelinegro solamente sostenía cuidadosamente las mejillas del rubio. Las lenguas volvieron a su lugar natal y solamente los labios seguían dándose suaves contactos. Como el final de una larga canción.

Suavemente Craig apoyo sus manos a los lados de la cabeza de McCormick y se empujo arriba lo suficientemente alto para poder ver al rubio. Craig sonrió. Kenny rio. Era extraño comenzar a reírse después de haberse besado, pero para ellos, reírse era todo lo que necesitaban. Kenny realmente lucia adorable debajo de el, lucia completamente a su merced, mas que eso, Kenny parecía estar bajo el cuidado del Craig y el pelinegro solo podía pensar en que siempre protegería al rubio del dolor.

-Hemos progresado.- comento Kenny entre risas.

Craig le sonrió y lo miro a los ojos de una manera desafiante.

-¿A que te refieres?- Kenny solo rio ante la pregunta del pelinegro y se quito unos cuantos mechones de las caras mientras ambos se incorporaban.

-A que ahora ya no me golpeaste.- sonrió Kenny.

Craig soltó una risa que fue puro placer para el rubio que se estaba acomodando su sudadera naranja. El atardecer casi terminaba. Kenny podía ver de reojo como el sol estaba a punto de ocultarse, solo quedaban escasos minutos de luz. Craig se acomodó también su sudadera azul y miro con una sonrisita al rubio. Después de tanto tiempo, Craig ya tenia al rubio a lado de el y solo podía pensar en que no podría volver a perderlo. ¿Qué tal si sucedía lo mismo? De la nada Kenny dejaba de hablarle, quizás mañana Kenny solo le ignoraría y evitaría cada leve acercamiento de Craig. ¿Qué tal si sucedía de nuevo? Que de repente Kenny volvía a cambiar de opinión y decía que simplemente "ya no tenia ganas", Craig no quería sufrir otra decepcion. Pero conociendo que la vida es una perra, Craig tenia un autentico miedo de que sucediera todo de nuevo. Que Kenny dejase de hablarle y que en un intento de saber que sucedió, Kenny solo fuera cortante, hiriendo a Craig, quien volvería a alejarse jurando jamás volver a enamorarse. ¿Qué tal si todo se repetía? ¿Qué Kenny olvidaba esto al día siguiente?

Craig fue incapaz de seguir viendo al rubio…. Kenny no podía volver a hacerle lo mismo. ¿Qué tal si lo hacia? Que de nuevo algo sucedía en casa y el rubio se alejaba del pelinegro por mas que lo necesitara. Que Kenny de nuevo no se dejara ayudar… ¿Y si Craig era incapaz de ayudarle? El dolor lo abundo, el miedo de que todo se repitiera lo abundo de una manera dolorosa y el pelinegro sentía como su corazón comenzaba a hundirse en el mar de la desesperación. El no quería eso, no podría soportarlo de nuevo. Guardarse todo.

-Hey…- dijo de pronto Kenny inclinándose un poco hacia Craig. El pelinegro lo miro vagamente, no quería que Kenny descifrara sus pensamientos- ¿Qué sucede?-

La mano de Kenny se poso debajo de la barbilla de Craig y suavemente movió la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos. Brillaban, parecían la luna. Craig se esforzó por mirarlo, no podía mirarlo, Craig recordó el pasado…. Las memorias de Kenny dolían, pero lo que mas dolía era el miedo a que se repitiera. Nunca nadie escucho a Craig en sus momentos de tristeza y soledad, Craig nunca quiso molestar a nadie con sus estúpidos sentimientos.

-Nada.- respondió fríamente Tucker y aparto su rostro de la mano de Kenny.

El rubio se dio cuenta que algo iba mal.

Kenny comenzó a reflexionar, sabia que Craig de seguro sentía miedo, que de seguro Craig le costaría confiar de nuevo y sobre todo, sanar las heridas del pasado. Kenny lo miro, lo miro tan fijamente que obligo al pelinegro a mirarlo a los ojos. Kenny no estaba seguro de lo que pasaría adelante pero estaba seguro de una sola cosa.

-No te volveré a hacer lo mismo, Craig.

Las palabras de Kenny fueron la voz de la sinceridad.

-Me esforzare por no envolverme en mis problemas, por que mis problemas no te afecten a TI- Kenny recalco el TI al ver como Craig comenzaba a reflexionar profundamente las palabras del rubio.

Craig era una persona usualmente fría y Kenny era el único que lo había visto mostrar sentimientos de afecto. Kenny era el único aparte de Stripes, quien había recibido amor por parte del pelinegro.

-No, Kenny.- respondio Craig. Estaba decidido. Kenny sintió el fuerte impacto en su corazón.- Tus problemas son mis problemas y debes entender eso…- Craig bajo la mirada y añadió con una voz mas suave y compasiva.- Debes dejarte ayudar.

Kenny solo pudo sonreír ante las palabras de Craig, el joven pelinegro tenia razón. Debía dejarse ayudar pues si iban a ser una pareja, enfrentarían todos los problemas juntos y los problemas ya no serian de uno, sino de dos. Kenny no dejaría todos sus problemas para el mismo sin darle a Craig conocimiento de lo que sucedía pues, haber hecho eso fue lo que realmente había lastimado a Craig…. Y Kenny no quería volver a lastimar a Craig.

-Te prometo que,- Kenny tomo las manos de Craig.- siempre estarás a mi lado

Craig asintió lentamente, los ojos de Craig brillaban conforme la luna se alzaba, parecían el relfejo de esta. Kenny sonrió y Craig amablemente le devolvió esa sonrisa, Craig nunca era tan expresivo con alguien, el rubio era el único que sacaba ese lado del mayor de los Tucker. Quien obligaba a Craig a mostrar sus sentimientos, Craig no podía cerrarse ante el chico inmortal.

-Te creo.- sentencio Craig.

Kenny sonrió.

-Ahora, ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos llendo a casa?- pregunto Craig dando un salto hacia abajo.

Kenny le siguió después de reflexionar un poco.

-Suena perfecto.

Le planto un beso en la mejilla al chico al que le confiaría todos sus problemas y a pesar de que al inicio el pelinegro se negaba, Kenny le tomo la mano todo el camino a casa.

**Espero que les haya gustado, demore un poco por culpa de proyectos y que durante un tiempo anduve en las nubes por una carta de Stephen King que recibi (no bromeo).**

**Espero que les haya gustado el peace-dance c: Dejen reviews porfavor, realmente me motivan a seguir escribiendo y enserio perdón por la tardanza.**


	3. Pijamada

_Craig había recibido una llamada de ultima hora por parte de Stan, quien lo invitaba a su casa a dormir y a ver películas de terror. Había empacado cuanto antes, Craig prefería irse a casa de un amigo a quedarse en su propia casa, así que no tardo mas de cinco minutos en estar listo. Que bueno que Kyle había salido de viaje pues Craig estaba cien por ciento seguro de que el pelinegro se sentía solo sin la presencia del judío y había invitado a Craig para llenar ese vacío. Para eso era Craig, alguien a quien utilizar por un momento. _

_El pelinegro le dijo a su mamá que lo llevara a casa de Stan pues este lo había invitado a dormir, la casa de Stan no estaba tan lejos de la de Craig. Aparte según Stan había dicho, hoy tenia una cena familiar y básicamente podrían hacer relajo en su casa sin recibir un castigo. Podrían ver alguna película de terror sangrienta, mejor dicho, podrían ver alguna película Gore. Stan era un buen amigo de Craig, hacia cuatro meses habían comenzado a ser muy unidos debido a un proyecto que tuvieron que hacer juntos. Desde entonces Craig confiaba demasiado en Stan, eran como mejores amigos de no ser por Kyle. Aunque el pelinegro sospechaba alguna extraña atracción que Stan tenia por Kyle, por la manera en que hablaba del judío… había cierto brillo en esos ojos azules. _

_Craig llego a casa de Stan, el pelinegro le abrió con una sonrisa y Craig pudo ver como toda la familia de Stan estaba charlando con un acento extraño. El acento del alcohol. Su madre se marcho apenas Stan abrió la puerta. A Craig no le molesto en lo absoluto._

_-Oye Craig espero que no te molesta que también haya invitado a alguien mas.- dijo Stan mientras subían las escaleras._

_-¿A quien invitaste?- pregunto fríamente el chico._

_Stan lo miro y se detuvo justo antes de que estuvieran en el segundo piso, Craig se detuvo junto a Stan y lo observo algo extrañado._

_-A Kenny… Llego hace quince minutos porque Kevin volvió a pelearse con sus papas y el no quería estar ahí, así que… trata de no mencionar nada relacionado.- pidió Stan. Por una extraña razón, Craig sintió una gran felicidad._

_La voz de están era casi como una suplica, Craig sabia que Stan y Kenny eran casi como hermanos, habían estado juntos desde el jardín de niños. No era una nueva noticia el saber que el rubio tenia problemas familiares pero Craig no imaginaba que las peleas en la casa de los McCormick fueran tan "fuertes" como para hacer que Kenny pasara la noche con Stan. El ni siquiera estaba involucrado en la pelea… El pelinegro sintió una gran lastima por el chuco de la sudadera naranja, ese chico que siempre hacia chistes pervertidos y reía con sus amigos como si nada sucediera en su casa. Había algunos días donde todos se preocupaban por el chico, ya que, llegaba con algunos moretones en el rostro o simplemente andaba muy distante, callado y educado. Craig en realidad nunca había sido cercano al chico así que nunca se molesto en acercarse a preguntarle si algo sucedía; para eso estaban Kyle y Stan._

_Craig asintió y Stan le sonrió. _

_-Gracias._

_No había porque agradecer, después de todo Stan fue el que saco a Craig de su casa. El siempre esperaba que alguien lo invitara a pasar la noche en algún otro lugar, pero nadie nunca se molestaba en invitarlo a algún lado. Tal vez era porque era muy frio y casi siempre terminaba levantándole el dedo a medio mundo por cada cosa desagradable que le digieran. Al parecer Stan era el único que lo comprendía, pues por mas sorprendente que fuera, Stan y Craig tenían mucho en común. Ambos sabían tocar la guitarra, tenían gustos musicales parecidos, sus series de televisión eran las mismas y en películas, sus estilos eran casi los mismos. Aunque Craig no lo fuera para Stan, Stan si era el mejor amigo del pelinegro._

_Los dos chicos de cabellera negra entraron al cuarto de Stan que estaba completamente a oscuras, lo único que alumbraba la habitación era el monitor de una laptop que descansaba en las piernas de un chico rubio que tenia pantalones naranjas y una delgada camiseta blanca. Kenny McCormick miro a los chicos que acababan de llegar pero principalmente clavo su mirada en el chico de ojos tan negros como la noche. Kenny en ese momento estaba devorando un bolillo así que su apariencia era un tanto fachosa. Craig aun se pregunta como pudo hallar aquello tan atractivo…_

_-Hola.- La voz de Craig fue fría._

_-Mmm… Hola.- dijo Kenny sosteniendo el bolillo con su boca, tomando al laptop y levantándose de la cama para dirigirse al escritorio de Stan._

_Soltó la laptop ahí mientras saludaba a Stan chocándole la mano y luego el puño, como solían hacer cada mañana en la escuela. Stan le sonrió a Kenny y luego volteo a ver a Craig que contemplaba al rubio con cierta impresión._

_-Craig, Kenny. Kenny, Craig.- dijo presentándolos._

_Ambos se miraron fijamente, si tan solo Craig pudiera saber que pensaba el rubio… Él estaba feliz por el simple hecho de que estaba Kenny, era algo realmente extraño. ¿Por qué estaba feliz de estar con alguien que prácticamente no conocía? Era una extraña alegría. Siempre veía a Kenny en la escuela y rara vez hablaban, de echo Kenny siempre le hablaba por Facebook cuando estaba borracho. Craig le sonrió a Kenny y el rubio le devolvió la sonrisa._

_Craig comenzó a sentirse feliz, pero realmente no presto mucha atención a su repentino cambio de sentimientos. ¿Para que? Kenny McCormick era el mejor amigo de Stan y sobre todo, el era UN CHICO. Para el pelinegro era fácil ignorar sus sentimientos, lo había hecho toda su vida._

_-Oh, con que el famoso Craig.- sonrió.- He escuchado que eres todo un Don Juan._

_Craig arqueo una ceja, ¿a que se refería? Stan comenzó a reír ante la reacción de su amigo._

_-Se refiere a que muchas chicas están detrás de ti.- explico el pelinegro un tanto sorprendido por la ignorancia de Craig._

_Craig fulmino con la mirada a Stan._

_-No es cierto. Ninguna chica anda "loca" por mi.- comento cruzando los brazos._

_-¿No?- pregunto burlonamente Stan.- ¿Qué me dices de Red y de Heidi? ¡Aparte le gustabas a Bebe! Digo, tienes mucho pegue con las chicas._

_A Craig le sorprendió un poco recibir esa información, era cierto. Pero ¿Cómo carajos Kenny sabia eso de el? No importaba mucho pero lo que realmente le importo al pelinegro era que no quería quedar como un chico fácil. Por alguna razón no había andado con ninguna de las tres chicas anteriormente mencionadas._

_-Red es solo mi amiga._

_Kenny sonreía ante la discusión entre los pelinegros._

_-Ajaa. Por eso siempre te dice cientos de cumplidos- se burlo Stan_

_Craig apretó los labios y le lanzo una mirada asesina a Stan. _

_-Lo que digas. ¿Vemos ya la película?- pregunto de mala gana Craig._

_Stan le sonrió a su amigo, Craig no podía apartar la mirada del rubio por alguna razón, tal vez era porque estaba muy guapo. Craig no tenia problemas en aceptar que era bisexual, podía considerar a una mujer igual de atractiva que un hombre. _

_-Si, solo ayúdame a subir la televisión de la cocina a mi cuarto.- explico Stan_

_Ambos pelinegros bajaron las escaleras y Craig no pudo evitar sonreír cuando escucho que el rubio bajaba junto a ellos. ¿Por qué carajos estaba sonriendo? Porque estaba feliz de que Kenny estuviera con ellos y Craig esperaba, mas bien, suplicaba, que Kenny se quedara con ellos para ver la película. Solo estaba feliz pero debía recordar que había venido CON Stan y no CON McCormick. Era algo que debía dejar en claro, que solo serian tres amigos viendo películas de terror, nada mas ni nada menos._

_Stan se encargo de desconectar el televisor y le pidió a Craig que le ayudara a cargarlo pero como el pelinegro es de las personas mas flojas del mundo, solamente sostenía el borde del televisor sin aplicar fuerza alguna. Sin la ayuda de Kenny no hubieran sido capaces de llevar la televisión escaleras arriba. Craig sonrió durante todo el trayecto diciendo que sin el nunca habrían logrado cargar el televisor ante lo que Stan replico diciendo que del 100% de la fuerza aplicada, Craig ni siquiera llegaba a formar parte del %1. Ambos chicos rieron, incluso Kenny esbozo una sonrisa. Craig agradeció que Stan fuera lo suficientemente amable como para no comenzar a gritarle que era un flojo sin remedio frente a Kenny._

_-Ay Kenny! No te luzcas!- exclamo de pronto Stan y al rubio se le subieron los colores._

_Por alguna extraña razón Craig no pudo ocultar su sonrisa, se sentía alagado y feliz. ¿Acaso se estaba luciendo por el? Tal vez era solo porque recién se conocían…. Digo, no podían ser nada mas cierto? Era de los mejores amigos de Stan y Craig no podía andarse ligando a uno de sus mejores amigos, aparte Kenny tenia cierta reputación en las relaciones. Un chico como Kenny nunca prestaría atención en el chico apático que hacia su mayor esfuerzo por alejar a las persona y no hacia ni un mínimo esfuerzo por agradarle a nadie…. Aunque claro, esta noche el pelinegro de ojos negros estaba haciendo una excepción._

_Fue una noche bastante extraña para Craig ya que, al inicio el rubio no se separaba del monitor y solo veía fotos en Facebook de una tal Tammy; aquello bajo un poco los ánimos en Craig y el pelinegro no tenia idea de porque. Recién había conocido oficialmente a Kenny McCormick. No había razón para sentirse así. Solo se veían en clases pero ni se dirigían la palabra excepto unas cuantas veces a través de Facebook. Sin mencionar que Stan siempre contaba muchas de las locuras que había hecho con Kenny, tal vez por eso a Craig le agradaba el rubio antes de conocerlo._

_La película que Stan había elegido termino y no pasaba de la una de la madrugada, los familiares de Stan parecía estar aun festejando y al parecer, Shelly había salido a una fiesta pues Craig no la había visto por ningún lado. Pero lo que mas le importaba a Craig era que ahora mismo Kenny se había unido a ellos para ver una película, el era quien estaba buscando alguna película… Si tan solo Stan no estuviera en medio de ellos dos, así Craig podrá ser taaaan feliz. Tenia esta sensación extraña en su estomago, como si este se estuviera comprimiendo y estuviera envuelto en una cálida sensación. Su estomago parecía vacío pero a la vez tan completo. Por alguna rara razón, a Craig le gustaba sentirse así porque sobre todo, nunca en toda su vida había sonreído durante tanto tiempo._

_¿Por qué se sentía así? Este sentimiento nunca seria mutuo. El nunca seria la razón por la cual el rubio sonreiría a diario. ¿Para que esforzarse siquiera? Kenny simplemente nunca estaría en sus brazos y nunca lo abrazaría a el. A pesar de que Kenny durante toda la noche haya hecho reír a Craig, el nunca mostraría un interés mas allá de la amistad con el pelinegro. El siempre seria Craig Tucker el amigo de Stan Marsh. Puede que solo lo viera como eso, pero por alguna razón, Craig quería que lo viera como algo mas. _

_-Oh si, amo las partes pornográficas de las películas de terror.- comento Kenny_

_Craig sonrió. El veía el humor pervertido de Kenny en algo adorable._

_-Que asco me das.- respondió Stan.- Me voy abajo antes de que trates de violarme…._

_La felicidad lleno a Craig cuando Stan se deslizo al suelo, dejándolo solo a el y a Kenny en la cama. Era como si Stan le estuviera haciendo un favor sin saberlo, porque, por supuesto Craig no podía decirle nada de esto. Ni siquiera se podía admitir a si mismo los sentimientos que tenia hacia McCormick._

_-Que marica eres…_

_-Tampoco trates de violarme a mi.- dijo Craig cuando noto que McCormick lo miraba fijamente._

_Kenny estallo en carcajadas._

_-Nunca te haría algo que tu no quisieras que te hicieras.- dijo imitando una voz sexy al final._

_Craig estrello la palma de su mano contra el rostro de McCormick para que este no viera que se estaba ruborizando de una manera alarmante. Kenny rio entre dientes._

_-Ya, ya. No te violare, ¿vale?- dijo Kenny tomando la mano de Craig y apartándola de su rostro._

_El pelinegro lucho con todas sus fuerzas para no quedarse embobado ante el glorioso rostro de McCormick._

_-Mas te vale. Si lo intentas te pateare las bolas_

_Kenny y Craig se miraron con una sonrisa plasmada en sus rostros, la sonrisa de Kenny fue todo lo que Craig necesito para olvidarse de sus problemas y sentir la tan famosa paz. Esa mirada relajaba cada muslo en el cuerpo de Craig y esa sonrisa esfumaba todas las preocupaciones. Era como si estuviera en el momento perfecto, tocando el cielo sin apartar sus pies de la tierra, era el lugar donde quería estar una eternidad._

_Lo único que Craig sabia con seguridad en ese momento era que quería recargar su cabeza en el hombro de McCormick. Pero lo que Craig no sabia era que, ese fue el inicio de su primer enamoramiento, que ese día que solo esperaba pasarla bien jugando videojuegos fue cuando se enamoro por primera vez. No sabia todo lo que sufriría y todo lo que se alegraría, en ese momento solo sabia que quería recargar su cabeza en el hombro de McCormick…._

**Espero que les haya gustado ^_^ Dejen reviews porfavor… Perdón por la tardanza pero tratare de subir semanalmente todos los Sabados. Perdonen por hacerlo muy resumido pero digamos que hoy me desperté enferma :/ Espero que les guste.**


End file.
